


Mycroft the Ice Man

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Johnlock Comes A-Wassailing [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Johnlock Roulette, M/M, Magic, Virgin Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:31:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: What happens when the Ice Man and the Virgin finally hook up with the men of their dreams?  Irene would be shocked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crazycatt71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/gifts).



> Sing this to the tune of “Frosty the Snowman.”

Mycroft, the Ice Man  
Was as cold as he could be  
With umbrella acute   
And his bespoke suit  
He was buttoned up, you see  
  
Greg, the Inspector  
Well he knew just what to do  
He would find a way  
To turn Mycroft gay  
And to leave his clothes askew  
  
There must have been some magic in  
That condom box he found  
For when he placed one on his cock  
The Ice Man came around  
  
Oh, Mystrade the couple  
Were as hot as they could be  
And the shippers said   
They must go to bed  
And should have a shagging spree  
  
Humpity hump hump  
Humpity hump hump  
Look at Mystrade go  
Humpity hump hump  
Humpity hump hump  
They put on quite a show  
  
Sherlock the Virgin  
Was untouchable you see  
He was made of stone  
And it was well known  
That was how he liked to be  
  
John, the good Doctor  
He knew how to play his part  
He let Sherlock know  
It was safe to let go  
And reveal his tender heart  
  
There must have been some magic in  
That condom box he found  
For when he placed one on his cock  
The Virgin came around  
  
Oh, Johnlock the couple  
Were as hot as they could be  
And the shippers said   
They must go to bed  
And should have a shagging spree  
  
Humpity hump hump  
Humpity hump hump  
Look at Johnlock go  
Humpity hump hump  
Humpity hump hump  
They put on quite a show

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments melt my heart. :)


End file.
